


Gaining by losing

by Sin_of_the_Fallen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet- more bitter than sweet, Gen, One Shot, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_the_Fallen/pseuds/Sin_of_the_Fallen
Summary: In this universe, there was another way to get him back.Lance didn't hesitate.





	Gaining by losing

**Author's Note:**

> Did not watch even halfway through the series and have no intentions of doing so, BUT  
Sometimes canon had some good morsels.

It's pure instinct that drives him to hold on.

He doesn't understand what's going on, why he can hear Shiro calling out in the distance; he just knows that he can't let go. Whatever it is he's holding onto is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and even though his brain feels like it's burning, he won't give it up. He's a Paladin of Voltron and there's no way he's going to let Shiro down.

"...Lance! Lance what are you-"

Where is he? It's like he's in open space, but there's air and gravity here. Galaxies spin around him, gorgeous and vast, but he recognizes nothing about this place. A spike of pain drives through his head, and he can distantly feel something warm rolling down his lips. The metallic taste is familiar, unmistakable after months of fighting a war.

"-ance, please, you need to-"

_Won't you let go? _

What? No, he can't let go. Shiro is calling for him, can't you hear it? He's been so lost since we found him, and even if he has had a sinking sense of dread about Shiro since they found him... He won't turn away from his friend. 

_Shiro is here, with me Lance. I cannot send him back. Go back Paladin, go back._

"-ase, don't do thi-"

Haven't you been listening to him? He's not going back without Shiro.

_...What if I told you that if you stayed here, Shiro could return to the others._

"-o! Lance, you can't!"

That's it? Just stay here, and Shiro can go back to everyone?

_Yes. I don't know what will happen to you after this-_

Don't worry about it. He's done riskier things for way worse reasons. This is risk he's proud to make, you know? So don't waste any more time, his head is killing him.

_You are a true Paladin... I'm sorry Lance._

"-ck Lion! Don't you dare se-!"

Ah, you're making him blush! Now... he just needs a nap...

"Lance I-"

Don't cry Shiro... Everything is... going to be...just fin-


End file.
